The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the rotation of a sewing machine and, more particularly, for indicating the number of rotations and allowing adjustment thereof
Adjustment of the rotational speed ("RPM") of a sewing machine has previously been accomplished by measuring the RPM of the sewing machine with a tachometer. Accordingly, the tachometer must be securely fixed to the main shaft of the sewing machine and then rotational speed is adjusted. Adjustment of the sewing machine in this manner is rather complicated and there is generally some error in measurement by the tachometer.